


Did you miss me, Killu?

by gothciel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Implied Killugon, Incest, M/M, Shota, Shotacon, Size Difference, Smut, age gap, handjob, illumi horny, illumi is obsessed with his pretty little brother, killua angy, killua is stubborn, killua small, milky thighs, noncon, slight killugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothciel/pseuds/gothciel
Summary: Killua and Gon stay in a hotel the night before a big festival. Killua’s perverted brother just happens to be staying in the same hotel-- and he just happens to miss playing with this cute little brother.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Did you miss me, Killu?

‘’Room for two, please!’’ Gon requested, eyes bright and smile big. His teeth shined in a grin as his big, hazel brown eyes gleamed up at the hotel’s desk clerk, who looked up at the young male with a bored expression and heavy eyes. She sighed in response to the boy’s enthusiasm, setting down the magazine she had been lazily reading onto the counter as she sat up straight in her seat.

‘’Yeah, whatever.’’ She monotoned, spinning around in her chair and facing towards the back. She reached her hand out and grabbed a key from a peg on the wall. With the hotel key in her grasp, the young lady spun back around and set it on the counter. ‘’It’s gonna be 80¥.’’ She said, blowing a bubble with her strawberry-flavored bubblegum and popping it as punctuation.

‘’Alright!’’ Gon agreed, grasping said amount from his pockets and slipping it onto the counter. The clerk counted the money lazily and nodded her head. Taking that as a cue, Gon grabbed the room key and held it above his head triumphantly. ‘’Awesome!’’ He beamed. Killua smiled softly at the sight.

‘’You’re such a dork.’’ He mumbled, hands deep in his pockets. Gon stuck his tongue out at the slightly taller boy.

‘’You’re the dork!’’ He countered playfully, causing Killua to roll his eyes dramatically.

The two boys walked side by side as they made their way, legs bruised and thighs sore from their last training session. It had been a long day for the two, and they had big plans for the next.

‘’Aren’t you excited for the festival tomorrow, Killua?’’ Gon exclaimed, smile big as ever. Killua glanced at the excited boy, taking in just how happy his friend looked. He smiled to himself, allowing a little bit of pink to invade his pale cheeks. He shrugged in reply.

‘’Yeah. A little.’’ He responded. That was a lie. Killua wasn’t excited at all for this festival. He watched his feet as the two continued to walk, avoiding eye contact with Gon in guilt. He never meant to lie to Gon! It was just that the boy was so excited for this dumb little festival and Killua didn’t want to be the one to ruin it. Under any other circumstance, Killua might have enjoyed it. Truly! However, you see-- this festival was one that brought back bad memories for Killua. Back in his assassin days, he and his big brother would annually come to the dumb little celebration.

‘’We’re here!’’ Gon cheered, pointing at the wooden door the two had halted in front of. ‘’Room 46!’’

Killua sighed. One last night of good rest before attending a festival that would remind him of someone he so desperately did not want to think about. Killua clenched his fists at the thought. Oh how he wished Illumi wouldn’t show up this year. It wasn’t likely, of course. If it was-- Killua might not have agreed to come at all! However, in the back of Killua’s mind-- there was a bit of concern. What if Illumi just randomly decided he would fulfill a dead tradition they once had? Would he?

‘’Oi! Killua?’’ Gon voiced, a single hand waving in front of Killua’s eyes in order to get his attention. ‘’Earth to Killua!’’ He said. The transmuter blinked in reply. He hadn’t even realized he had zoned out. The last thing he wanted to do, however, was worry Gon.

‘’I’m here, Gon.’’ He sighed, rolling his eyes before reaching his hand out to the doorknob and twisting it. The door opened to reveal a small hotel room, furnished with two twin beds and a cheap television set. He frowned.

‘’It’s perfect!’’ Gon trumpeted, hopping into the room with his hands in the air. He laughed cheerfully as he flopped onto one of the hotel beds and sank into the cushion. Killua smiled. Seeing his best friend so cheerful was almost serotonin for the boy.

After kicking his shoes off, Killua set his bags next to the bed closest to the room’s window, letting a relieved sigh out as he sat on the firm mattress. He looked out the window, which had the view of a beaten down, abandoned building. Gon gasped in the background.

‘’Oh! And this room has a balcony!’’ He cheered, eyes replaced with stars as he sat propped up on his bed. ‘’I love it!’’

‘’Yeah, I guess it is pretty nice.’’ Killua hummed, sitting back on the bed and facing toward the TV. He grabbed a small remote from the bedside table and switched it on. Gon watched, chin rested on his elbows.

Killua couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming feeling of anxiety for the next day. He knew things would probably be fine but.. Who knew? Illumi was unpredictable. All he could do was hope.

‘’Gon?’’ Killua voiced as the movie continued to play in the background. When no reply was heard, the transmuter glanced over at the enhancer to see him deep in slumber. Eyes closed and mouth slightly hung open, Gon snored softly as a string of drool streamed down his chin. Killua sighed, grabbing the remote and switching the movie off. Although it wasn’t very late in the night, Killua couldn’t even blame Gon for falling asleep so early. The two had been training since the break of dawn that day.

He let out a sigh as he leaned back into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He could only wish to be as careless as Gon. He could only wish not to run into Illumi at this festival. He wanted so badly to shake this frightened feeling off. He rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his phone from his pocket. After pressing the power button and pressing his finger against his messages app, he stopped himself from scrolling any further. It was so tempting to text his older brother and just ask. God, what a foolish idea that would be. Killua cringed at the thought. Why would he dare even consider that? Even if Illumi would have said he wasn’t coming, who’s to say he wouldn’t go simply because Killua had asked about it? Killua shuddered. He knew damn well that if Illumi knew his location, he would be there in no time.

He shut his phone off and placed it onto the bedside table. Laying back on his back, Killua pulled his hair in a stressful manner and frowned. Why did he always have to be in these stupid situations? Why couldn’t he just have a normal relationship with his brother? Why did he have to dread seeing him all the time?

Perhaps a little alone time outside the cramped hotel room would do the anxious boy some good. Yes! Surely it would. Killua recalled seeing a pool on the way up to their room, so perhaps a swim could have helped relieve some stress. Or, atleast, he hoped so.

Killua jumped up from his bed, slipped his swim trunks out from his bag, and grabbed a towel from the room’s small bathroom. Draping it over his shoulders, he put some slippers on and made his way out the door. Before stepping out, he took a quick glance at his slumbering best friend and smiled gently. Gon was always a sight for sore eyes.

Killua closed the door behind him quietly before heading out to the hotel’s pool. Gentle footsteps stepped through the empty hall as he made his way. Thoughts about his big brother continued to run through his mind.

When he finally arrived at the pool room, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He was relieved to find the room empty of any other people. Killua held his swim trunks close to his chest and sighed in relief. Finally, he was alone. Not that he didn’t enjoy Gon’s company-- no, never that! But Killua was an introvert, after all-- and a stressed one at that.

Killua made his way to the men’s restroom, footsteps echoing throughout the empty room. The pool’s shining blue water reflected against the windows, giving Killua a small sense of comfort. The overwhelming smell of chlorine invaded Killua’s nose, allowing a smile to form around his lips. He had always loved swimming as a child, and chlorine was simply a nostalgic smell for him. Thankfully, the boy had started to feel better already. Maybe a good swim was just what he needed.

When he reached the restroom’s door, he stepped in and walked to the sink. He looked in the mirror, making eye contact with his reflection and examining his face closely. His pale skin gleamed in the fluorescent lighting. He looked tired. Eyes heavy and eyebags more prominent than usual. It was absolutely noticeable just how stressed he was. He frowned at himself.

‘’I look terrible.’’ He mumbled, turning the sink on and cupping his hands with water. He closed his eyes as he spilled some water over his face in hopes of feeling a little bit less dead.

‘’Killu.’’

An overwhelming sense of dread filled Killua’s body at the sound of the familiar voice. The frightened boy gripped the sides of the sink and opened his eyes in fear. He shot his eyes up at the mirror in front of him, vision landing on the figure standing behind him’s reflection. Anxiety filled his stomach and his chest began to tighten. Just as he feared… The very thing Killua dreaded the most. The very thing he feared would happen. Out of everywhere. Out of everyone. Why here? And why Illumi? At this moment, Killua swore the universe wanted him dead. He was convinced that every god that had ever existed was against him. Why? Why?

Killua stood there, body frozen as his brother’s emotionless expression blocked his vision. Illumi stood only a few feet behind him, body towering over Killua’s small one. Killua wished he had the strength to say something. To say anything. But he didn’t.

‘’Killu. You know I’ve missed you.’’ Illumi said, voice blank and causing a chill to run down Killua’s back.

What the fuck. What the fuck was he doing here? How did he find him?

‘’W-what the-- what the hell are you doing here?’’ The young male questioned with a shaking voice, having finally gathered the courage to choke a few words out. Illumi blinked.

‘’I’m here to see you, of course.’’ He replied. Killua bit his lip, breaking eye contact with Illumi’s reflection. He looked down at the sink, eyes still wide and body frozen in fear. Killua’s body stayed uncannily still as Illumi stepped closer to him. Leaving only a few inches apart, Illumi stopped in his tracks. The younger male clenched his fists. ‘’Don’t you miss me, Killu?’’ He questioned softly, tracing his hand down Killua's side. He shuddered at the touch. Illumi bent down, placing his lips behind Killua’s ear. ‘’Tell me you missed me, Killu.’’ He whispered, voice soft yet sinister. Killua tensed up.

Killua had no words. He wanted so badly to yell. To turn around and rip his heart out. But Killua knew that would be of no use. In fact, that would have only made things worse. Illumi was much stronger than he was-- and he knew this. He knew he was no match for his brother, the very one who trained him. The very one who taught him all that he knows about combat. Illumi knew his every trick. Knew his moves. Knew how to stop them.

‘’Tell me you missed me, Killu.’’ Illumi whispered once again, hot breath beating against Killua’s ear and trailing down his neck. His brother’s soft voice allowed a chill to run down his spine. Oh, how he wished he had the power to teleport out of there.

A few moments passed and Illumi gained no response from his little brother. This annoyed the older male. Illumi frowned.

‘’Look at me when I’m talking to you.’’ He commanded, voice still in a whisper but clearly more stern. Killua gulped. He turned around slowly, raising his head cautiously to face Illumi’s hunched over body. Illumi hummed before placing a single hand on his little brother’s chin.

‘’My little brother is so pretty...’’ He admired, voice still flat as he rubbed his thumb against Killua’s chin. Killua unwillingly blushed at his brother’s words, eyes shooting away and avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Illumi trailed his other hand down Killua's arm, causing the younger male to gulp.

‘’I’ve missed your small, frail body, you know…’’ The assassin said, holding up Killua’s arm and examining it thoroughly. ‘’You’ve gotten so much thinner since the last time I saw you, Killu…’’ He hummed, a single eyebrow raised.

‘’W-what do you want?’’ Killua trembled, lips in a frown and body tense as ever. Illumi’s eyes shot up to Killua’s. The former assassin looked back, eyebrows furrowed and eyes angry. Killua had had it with the games, and although very afraid-- the 12-year-old boy had begun to grow annoyed.

Illumi looked at Killua blankly, lifting his chin up to face him more accurately. His eyes trailed down to his little brother’s lips, then placed his thumb on Killua’s soft and rosey lower lip.

‘’I’ve missed your lips so much, Killu.’’ He whispered. A pink tinge allowed itself to creep onto Killua’s face.

‘’E-enough!’’ Killua stammered, face red as he slapped Illumi’s hand away from his chin. Illumi blinked, eyes following his stinging hand. After he processed what had happened, he looked back at Killua expressionlessly.

Killua looked up at his brother with anger burning in his eyes. He hated his brother. He hated Illumi. He hated the fact that Illumi was here. He hated the fact that Illumi thought he could just touch him anywhere he liked at any time he liked. He hated the fact that Illumi thought he was his. He hated the fact that Illumi was so obsessed with him.

Illumi pushed Killua against the sink, trapping the much smaller male between his much larger body and the counter. He placed his left hand on the counter beside Killua and his right hand on his chin once again. Killua gasped at the action, tensing up in fear. He looked up at Illumi with a frightened expression.

‘’Illu--’’ Killua tried, but was quickly interrupted when the older Zoldyck quickly placed his right hand over his mouth.

‘’I don’t like that you’re always hanging out with that boy.’’ Illumi stated, voice monotone as ever. Killua gulped as the older male leaned into his ear. ‘’You’re mine, you know.’’ he whispered, voice soft yet stern... sweet yet terrifying...blank yet detailed...shallow yet deep.

Killua's skin felt hot underneath Illumi's warm breath. He couldn't help but want to just melt into it. But no-- he couldn't. No matter what, he couldn't let his guard down in front of Illumi. He couldn't let his big brother get the best of him. He couldn't show weakness.

''Don't you love me, Killu?'' Illumi queried, voice in a hum as he let his left hand slip underneath Killua's shirt. Killua shuddered at the touch, body tensing once more at the feeling of Illumi's long, slender fingers invading his skin. Oh, how wrong this felt. How badly Killua wanted Illumi to leave. To leave and never come back again. Illumi's right hand moved away from Killua's lips and instead trailed to his chin once more.

''Didn't you miss me touching you?'' He queried, breath heavy and hot.

Killua gulped. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be touched. Couldn't Illumi just leave him alone? Couldn't he just stop being so obsessed? Killua couldn't help but feel utterly scared. Illumi never had good intentions. Killua knew where this was going. He knew what Illumi wanted.

You see-- the pair of brothers had always had a sort of intimate bond. A sinful, fucked up, taboo relationship.

''Your little friend can't possibly please you as much as I can, Killu...'' The older assassin muttered, cold fingers crawling up Killua’s stomach. Killua held his breath.

No. No no no. This was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.

‘’I’ve missed you so much, Killu~’’ Illumi said in a hush, fingers now placed over the little boy’s perky nipple. He placed two long fingers aside the pink little rose-- earning a gasp from Killua’s soft, departed lips. Illumi began to place a trail of kisses down Killua’s neck, his long, black hair sweeping against the boy’s warm skin. Killua arched his back at the touches, leaning back as to try and escape somehow. Anyhow.

‘’S-stop! Stop it!’’ Killua gasped, neck leaning to the side as Illumi licked and sucked the skin. The transmuter placed his hands on Illumi’s chest, trying so desperately--so weakly-- to push him away. But to no prevail. Illumi was simply not affected. He was simply too strong.

In response, Illumi traced circles onto Killua’s hard, pink nipple-- massaging it gently. Killua breathed heavily at this, shaking his head in embarrassment. The usually pale boy’s face had grown a deep shade of pink.

‘’S-stop…’’ He whimpered, squirming underneath his brother’s body, which only made Illumi grow even more excited. The older male licked down his neck and placed a trail of kisses down to the former assassin’s chest. Illumi placed a single thigh in between Killua’s crotch-- earning a light gasp from the younger male. Illumi allowed a small smirk to form around his thin lips when he felt his little brother’s hard member against his thigh. Killua tried to back away from his brother’s touch, but it was of no use. Oh how Illumi loved to make Killua feel violated.

Illumi lifted his face from Killua’s chest and looked down at his little brother with a gleam in his eyes that sent yet another shiver down Killua’s back.

Killua looked up at his brother, face red, eyes heavy, and soft lips painted into a frown. Illumi was always obsessed with his little brother. Obsessed with his whimpers, with his cries, the way he would squirm underneath him, the way he would beg for him to stop. The way he would sometimes even beg for him to keep going. To go harder. Faster.

Illumi dug his thigh in deeper against Killua’s crotch, causing Killua to let out a helpless whimper. The young boy squirmed at the touch, trying to squeeze his small, milky thighs against Illumi’s much bigger one in order to calm his very obvious hard on.

Illumi always knew how to get Killua turned on. He’d been doing it for years, mind you! He knew every inch of his brother— every nook, every cranny, every curve, every mark. Oh had he missed Killua’s sweet little cries. How he missed his little milky thighs and his thin arms and his oh-so-pretty slender legs.

Illumi smirked at Killua’s poor attempt at hiding his erection.

“Ah, see… I knew you missed me too…” Illumi teased, allowing for his right hand to trail down to Killua’s crotch. He placed his slender fingers onto the little boy’s clothed erection, cueing a gasp to escape from Killua’s departed lips.

“S-stop it! D-don’t touch me there!” He stammered, thighs squeezing even harder now and arms pushing against Illumi’s chest. “D-don’t—“ Killua’s sentence was interrupted by his own whimpering when the eldest Zoldyck brother traced a circle onto Killua’s clothed cock. Killua felt his entire face heat up. He felt completely and utterly helpless. Helpless. “I’ll fucking kill you!” The boy threatened, slapping Illumi’s hand away from his crotch.

Regret. Dread.

Immediately those were the two emotions Killua felt after the mayter. He widened his eyes and looked up at his big brother in fear, who looked back with that same cold, blank expression. Oh how cold he looked. How blank yet so fucking detailed. He knew Illumi wouldn’t allow for such an action to happen. He knew he wouldn’t just let him get away with slapping his hand away.

“I—I’m sorr-“ The small boy tried, but before he knew it, Illumi had placed his hands on each side of Killua and aggressively turned him around so that he was now facing the mirror once again. He made eye contact with his reflection, taking in just how amess he looked. His shirt was wrinkled up, his hair messy as ever...face glowing a bright red. How humiliating.

Illumi placed his hand on Killua’s back and pushed the boy’s torso over so that his chest was slamdown on the counter. Killua whimpered at the impact, chest aching. The boy tried to fight back, arms trying to prop himself up, but Illumi’s hand on his back was much too strong. Illumi did seem to take notice of this, however, and grabbed the Zoldyck’s arms at the wrists and held them together over his head. Killua bit his lip.

“You’ve hit me twice today now, Killu.” Illumi voiced, frowning. Killua watched Illumi’s reflection with fearful eyes. “You know this means I should hit you back.” He hummed. Killua shook his head aggressively.

“You asshole.” He growled. Illumi smiled softly. He leaned over Killua’s slumped over body and let his lips stop before his brother’s ear.

“Tell me you missed me, Killu… and I’ll consider forgiving you.” He proposed, voice hushed and soft. Killua gulped, feeling a few tingles run down his neck due to Illumi’s hot breath.

“Fuck you.” Killua spat.

“Wrong answer.” Illumi tutted, shaking his head as he fixed his posture. Killua gasped as the elder male placed his fingers underneath Killua’s shorts and began to slip them off of the boy’s slim waist.

“W-wait—“ Killua tried, but Illumi cut him off by slapping the 12-year-old boy’s half-bare ass. “Ah!” He cried, clenching his fists. He looked back up at Illumi’s reflection, who looked back at him with a slight smile.

“Have you forgotten the way I used to play with you, Kill?” Illumi queried, voice gentle. “Don’t you remember how you used to love our little games?”

“You’re sick!” Killua seethed.

Illumi tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

“Killu… You know I just want to play with you again.” He hummed. The tall male continued to slip Killua’s shorts off gently. Killua shook his head, squirming underneath Illumi’s hold.

“N-no! Please don’t!” He squealed, wiggling. “Please, Illumi! Please…” He begged, voice shaking. Illumi ignored his cries, however, and when the boy’s shorts were completely off and draped at his knees, Illumi began to work on slipping his boxers off next.

He slowly undressed his little brother’s ass and took a moment to admire the view when he had finished.

Killua twitched. His face was completely red at this point, and he couldn't help but shake. He hated Illumi for this.

Illumi slapped Killua’s ass a second time, earning a cry from the boy’s mouth. A red handmark glowed off of Killua’s pale skin.

Illumi admired the boy in front of him, whos ass was pretty and perked up. Face squished against the counter. Oh how he loved to see his little brother like this. He scanned over the frail body and noticed Killua’s big, cat-like eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, my…” Illumi mumbled, trailing a single, slender finger down Killua’s thigh. Killua shuddered.

Illumi turned Killua over onto his back and viewed his beautiful, small body. With his shorts and boxers missing, Killua laid there with his thighs together, hiding his now fully-hard erection. The boy looked so pretty with his glowing pale skin and his pink face and his halfway up shirt. His thin and violated body could make anyone go crazy with lust. Illumi placed two hands on each of Killua’s knees and genty spread his legs. Killua’s fully-erected, small cock was now in fullview and practically begged to be touched with every twitch and every slight movement. Killua shuddered. He wanted so badly for this to end— but at the same time he wanted so badly to be touched.

“You’re hard.” Illumi stated. Killua frowned.

“Because you’re a pervert!” He cried, covering his mouth with the back of his hand in a flustered manner. Illumi hummed once more.

“Pervert?”

Illumi leaned in over Killua’s body and made eye contact with the boy, who had indeed been crying. The taller male placed a thumb under his eye, staring into the droopy orbs and swiping away a single salty tear.

“You’re so pretty when you cry.” He cooed, taking in the sight before him. Killua’s lips were so pink and soft looking. Illumi had to get a taste.

So he did. Although Killua tried his best to squirm away, Illumi placed his lips onto his brother’s. The sweet sensation of it all— The taste of Killua’s cherry chapstick, the softness of his lips, the cute little whimpers Killua made. It drove Illumi crazy.

Illumi deepened their kiss, forcefully slipping his tongue into Killua’s mouth and exploring his mouth with pure lust.

Killua moaned when Illumi’s hand began to explore his neglected cock. The feeling of Illumi touching him there was just so fucking bad but so fucking good.

Illumi placed his long slender fingers on Killua’s begging cock and began to jerk him off.

“Ah~! Hn~ I-Illumi—“ The little Zoldyck whined between kisses, moans slipping in and out. Fuck did Illumi’s hands feel so good around his dick. Illumi continued to kiss around his mouth as his hand explored up and down around Killua’s member.

“I-Illumi…” He panted, back arched and arms finding their way around Illumi’s neck. He moved his hips up and down as Illumi pleasured him and fuck did it feel amazing. Everything about this was so wrong yet so right.

Just like the old days.

Killua threw his head backwards against the counter at the heavenly feeling. Illumi was an artisan at this.

If Illumi was right about anything, it was that Killua had missed Illumi. Despite what he may have thought— His body knew its desires— and his desire was Illumi’s touch. Illumi was right. Nobody—not even Gon— could make Killua feel this fucking good.

Killua whimpered, hips thrusting forward and eventually he could see heaven. He was touching the clouds… feeling around the soft, cottony sensation… shaking hands with God.

“I-Illumi—“ He gasped, and suddenly heaven exploded. Fireworks erupted. Complete euphoria.

He panted, breath beating against Illumi’s demonic lips. Illumi’s rose his hand drenched in his little brother’s cum to his lips and gently licked the sweet liquid.

“Fuck… fuck…” he panted as Illumi pulled away with a blank expression. Killua removed his arms from around his brother’s neck and allowed them to collapse on his side. He frowned.

“Don’t look at me!” He demanded, breaking eye contact and looking away in embarrassment. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand once more, face glowing red. He couldn’t believe he had moaned Illumi’s name so many times. How shameful.

Illumi placed a gentle kiss on Killua’s forehead.

“Tell me you missed me, Killu.” He whispered. Killua rolled his eyes.

The truth was. He did miss his stupid brother.

“You’re a pervert.” Killua muttered, still looking away from the much older male.

Illumi shrugged, rising from his leaning position and trailing his hand along Killua’s exposed thigh. He examined Killua’s body in admiration once more before sitting down on his knees between Killua’s legs and placing sweet kisses along his beautiful, milky thighs.

“Tell me you missed me, Killu.” He whispered against his thighs, warm breath seducing Killua’s soft skin.

Killua gulped.

He let out a defeated sigh as he sat up on the counter.

“I… I missed you…” He mumbled. Illumi looked up with wide eyes.

He smiled softly.

“I knew you did, little brother.”

“Shut up.” Killua spat. He placed his hands in his lap. “Why… why did you come here?” He questioned. Illumi tilted his head to the side.

“Because I missed you, Killu. I wanted to see you again.” He explained monotonically. Killua blushed at this. “I saw you and the other boy check in here. So I snuck in.”

The former assassin frowned.

“You’re crazy.” He claimed.

“I just wanted to touch you again, Killu.” Illumi insisted. Killua shrugged, looking down at his lap. 

Seeing Illumi again was terrible. Anything but good. He was terrified of his brother, after all. But there was a part of him who still cared for him. Who still— god forbid— missed his brother. The undeniable bond the two had, the sexual tension every time they saw each other. You see, Illumi had always had a thing for his brother. Ever since Killua learned to walk, the elder male would use his brother as a toy. A toy he just loved to play with and tease. A toy he loved to pleasure.

So when Killua ran away, that toy was taken from him. He missed him. He needed him. He needed Killua.

He was obsessed with his body. Obsessed with his face, his lips, his hands, his legs, his thighs. So when he saw Killua again… alone… vulnerable.. he couldn’t help himself.

“Killu.”

A gentle voice, filling the tense room. Dissolving into the air like a pill thrown into a cold glass of water.

“What?”

Soft whimpers, gentle cries. Sweet, sweet moans. Fingers grasping the sides of the counters. Warm breath. Soft skin. Sloppy kisses.

“Did you miss me?”

Intimacy. Bonding through touch. Obsession. Possessiveness. Sickness.

“...”

Silence. Hesitation. Uncertainty.

“...”

More silence. Uneasiness. Fear. Fright.

“I missed you, Illumi.”

Someone important to you. Someone whom you love but can’t tell. Someone you would do anything for, who can’t know your feelings for them. Someone you think about every hour of the day. Every breath you take. Everything reminds you of them. Everything you do revolves around them. Every person they speak to is a threat to you.

That.

That was the obsession Illumi had with his little brother.

“I’ll see you at the festival tomorrow.” Illumi said, kissing his brother’s forehead softly and straightening his posture.

“W-what?” Killua breathed, sitting up and placing his towel over his exposed body.

“That is why I came, after all.” He explained, running a hand through his silky, black hair.

Killua frowned. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed that his brother was leaving so soon.

“Perhaps we can finish things tomorrow…” Illumi implied, placing a single finger over his lips.

Killua gulped, feeling butterflies flutter against the pit of his stomach. He broke eye contact with the older male, cheeks red as ever.

“Just go already.” He mumbled. Illumi hummed.

“Very well. I’ll see you later, my dear Killu.” He whispered, leaning forward and kissing his brother’s forehead once again.

Killua took a sharp breath.

“Yeah… whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know what you think in the comments !! I enjoyed writing this a whole lot.... i luv luv luuuuv killua x illumi ! i think their dynamic is so hot ... ehehe <33 i might write another chapter for this with full on smut if you guys are interested ! :) pls lmk if thats something u would like!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
